


Sifki first kisses

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...that each scene's kiss is supposed to be Sif's and Loki's first kiss together, ...yeah that sounds about right, Anthology, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Loki and Sif discussing Coulson and May, What stops these scenes from being chapters of a larger story is one thing, Yes when they were younger Sif and Lorelei got along, herein Angrboda is Sif's cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Loki/Sif first kisses, accompanied by <a href="http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss313/SoCalNo/sif_collage_text_zpsa7014ad8.jpg">this collage</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts).



DATE ON EARTH: 1120  
LOCATION: Svartheim Ruins, World of Tholeheim, Realm of Nidavellir

"What sort of weapon do you want when you are older?” Angrboda asked those who had been placed in her charge for this day. _I swore my loyalty to Sif, much as my mother swore loyalty to Sif’s mother. But to have to watch our royal houseguests?_ as the four of them continued walking the length of the marble paving, onyx statues to either side silent proclamations of Dwarven power. _Bygone power, as rarely used as the Dwerrows’ own._

“I won’t need a weapon that can be stolen,” Loki said as confidently as kids his age can say.

Thor made a noise vaguely like “Pah!” and added, “I will carry the great and mighty and powerful and unstoppable Mjolnir, Hammer of Greatness and Victory.”

“Didn’t Ivaldi have it when he was defeated?” Sif asked, Sif being a somewhat younger cousin of Angrboda.

“He did,” Angrboda said. “Our grandmother was witness to the defeat.” _And carried it off the battlefield._

Now Thor made some muttered comment about her family having a thousand eyes, to see everything as it seemed they did. “And what will you bear, Sif? A pair of scissors?”

“I will wield Hǫfuð,” Sif said with not a shred of self-doubt.

“Heimdall’s sword?”

“And I’ll use it better than he does.”

“He won’t give that up easily,” Loki remarked.

“I’ll make him hand it over,” Sif said.

“I bet I can get him to do that before you can,” Loki wagered.

“And if you lose?”

“I won’t.”

“What good is your bet if you don’t offer stakes?” Sif asked.

Thor agreed with her.

Loki sighed. “If I win, you have to give me a kiss.”

His brother made a disgusted sound.

“Sif, not you,” Loki clarified.

“And if I win, I get your royal status,” Sif said.

“Agreed.”

“Brother, you can’t do that!” Thor exclaimed.

“I just did,” Loki said.

As they neared the end of the marble paving, “I witnessed it,” Angrboda said. _Now would be a fine time to return to cousin Itha’s farmhold before it gets dark._

*** ***

Sif found Thor where she had suspected he would be: standing at the edge of the shattered Bifrost. She stood to one side of him, two steps behind him as well, and waited for him to say something.

It wasn’t until they had more company, that he did.

Heimdall made sure they could hear him walking up to them.

Sif turned her head and glared at him. _Still thinking I’m plotting, brother? Some things never change._

“Heimdall?” Thor asked.

“I would not worry, my prince,” Heimdall said. “For though I cannot see him, I have no doubt Loki has survived worse things alongside yourself.”

“And Sif,” Thor added.

Heimdall shot her a berating glance.

 _Not surprised you think at least half of those incidents were my fault,_ Sif thought.

“And on that…” he said, unsheathing his sword.

_And now you’re going to kill me?_

“Heimdall, how…?” Thor asked. _I thought powerful Hǫfuð was in the Observatory while Loki and I were in battle against one another._

“Hǫfuð is a part of me,” Heimdall said. “It goes where I will it go.” He held it two-handedly, one under the hilt, one under the blade’s end. “For your role in our prince’s victory, Shieldmaiden,” he said, holding it out for Sif.

 _Well at least you didn’t call me Sister._ “Thank you, Gatekeeper,” Sif said, accepting Hofuth.

Thor was witness to all this, and abruptly a smile began to grow on his face.

Reasonably sure she knew what was crossing Thor’s face to incur a smile at a time like this, Sif had one thought: _Please tell me Loki didn’t do all this – in whole or in part – so I would win the bet._


	2. Dancing at a wedding

DATE ON EARTH: 1860s.  
LOCATION: on the world Tholeheim, in the Realm Nidavellir.

“SIF!”

She barely had time to groan before she found herself being bear-hugged by the stout arms of one of her cousins. _Well, at least now I don’t have to search out the bride to offer my better words – you found me._ “Congratulations, Guthlass my cousin,” Sif said, no longer feeling any ground under her feet.

Guthlass set Sif back down and grinned broadly. “Thank you, Lady Sif. And I give you my congratulations and my condolences.”

“And I thank you, good cousin, for that. But this is your day of note, and I will not draw attention.”

Guthlass snorted. “When have you been able to avoid drawing the eye?” she jested. “I tell you, do not worry about taking attention from me – your beau would have fit in marvelously with our kin.”

 _A moot point now._ “Thank you for the reassurance,” Sif said.

“Honesty, naught more,” Guthlass said. “Now, we’ll talk later, you and I. But for now…I have to keep our more distant relations from killing one another.”

“I can help,” Sif offered.

“I’ll holler if I require backup,” Guthlass assured her, and waded into the ocean of a crowd.

Standing behind her, Loki told Sif, “You should know…something appears to have crawled into your hair and died.”

Sif smiled. “Thank you, Loki, I know.”

“You know?”

“It’s traditional,” Sif said. “You may’ve noticed everyone else here has one on their head as well.”

 _Strange little furry things,_ Loki thought of the ornament, and said something along those lines.

“Flying things, the sort that infest this world. Guthlass’ arm of my family uses them decoratively.”

“Ah. Clever.”

“Pardon my boldness, Loki, but why are you here? This is not a state function.”

“Would you believe my father wanted to show respect for Hymir, so he sent me to attend?”

“No.”

“Would you believe Thor asked me to bring him because he’s never seen a Dwarf?”

“No,” Sif said.

“Would you believe I missed you?”

She raised an eyebrow. “You always have good aim.”

“Would you believe I was bored, and thought to see what you were up to?” Loki asked.

“Very much,” she said. “Though your outfit is a bit garish here.”

Loki looked down at his green clothes. “Green is a color of mourning – one thing our domain shares in common with Osiris’.” _Color of death and of magic._

 _There is a time for shows of unity, Loki, and not that I don’t appreciate it, BUT –_ “This is a wedding,” Sif hissed at him.

“Oh,” Loki said, his mind re-evaluating all the shocked looks he’d gotten since arriving. With a wave of one hand, he magicked his clothes to a grey slightly more somber than Sif’s. “Traditional matrimonial colors?”

“Family colors.” _Rather, the colors of the family marrying into mine._

“Speaking of…”

_Great Grandfather give me strength._

“I would have come as Haldorr, but tales of his demise have spread faster than I could run,” Loki apologized.

“I know. It’s better this way,” Sif thanked him. _Haldorr and my rescuing him as I defeated Lorelei and saved that Alfenheimr world from her influence. Speaking of, something’s missing…_ “Where’s Bill?” _You two are practically one another’s shadow, Loki._

“He had an idea for a grand adventure.”

“I’m not sure Fandral’s back has fully recovered from the last one.”

“No, that adventure was my idea,” Loki admitted.

“Well, I look forward to it, whichever of your minds it came from,” Sif said. “Now, would you care to dance, my lord?”

“Lady Sif, you know I have not earned that title.”

“No, then?” holding her grin at bay, for at least long enough to play this out.

“I would be happy to,” Loki said. “Though it has been some seven hundred years since we danced.”

“Together. And you say that as though it was my fault.”

“Perish that thought. I simply failed to see you at any of the dances which I as prince am obligated to attend.”

Sif held out her hand, palm down.

Loki set his palm atop her knuckles, walking alongside her onto the frozen lake. “Are you certain this is safe?”

“My cousin may be a trickster of your caliber, good prince Loki,” Sif said, “but she engineered this ice herself.”

_I think I read that it’s possible to magic hyperstrong ice into existence, but this is the first time I’ve ever come across it in actuality._

They strode out onto the ice. “Has your dancing improved any?” Sif asked.

“I don’t recall stepping on your feet,” Loki said.

“Nor did I.”

And so they danced. The first few minutes were uneventful but for how well they moved together. After that…Loki slipped.

She caught him, and looked down at where he slung in her arms. As he slowly rose back to fully on his feet, he never left her arms, her touch, eye contact with her. Their faces neared…neared…nea-

Sif was bumped from behind, her lips shoved against Loki’s sooner than either of them had expected.

Putting on hold how the kiss felt, what its effects were – and not looking at Loki – Sif broke the kiss. As she grumbled “Angrboda,” Sif turned her head and shot figurative daggers at said cousin. _Who else would ‘accidentally’ bump into me?_

“Just helping you along,” Angrboda said.

“I had everything well in hand,” Sif hissed at her.

“Uh-huh.”

Loki wondered if it would be crude to send Angrboda a thank-you gift. _Who do I talk to about this? About if its called for, or what to give?_


	3. Unmaking magic

DATE ON EARTH: 2091.  
LOCATION: Svartheim Ruins, Nidavellir.

She found him standing in darkness, in one of the once-sacred grottos which underlay the intersections of marble paving. She found him alone. “Loki, it’s time.”

He didn’t remark on the candlebrightness eminating from her left palm - _I’m flattered you would use what little magic you have, to look for me. But you’re wasting your effort._ “The Allfather’s death is taking none by surprise,” Loki said.

“He asked for you. Asked me to bring you to him.”

“I have no doubt.”

“Good.”

“No aspersions cast,” kind Sif, loyal Sif,” Loki said. “Nor on you. But on Odin. He knows how magic works, and wishes all to see.”

“All the Realms know the Allfather is capable of magic,” Sif said.

“And when the sorcerer dies, all of his spells come to an end,” Loki said, feeling a twinge behind his eyes and between his fingers. “The Allfather is deceased now.”

“Loki?” Sif asked, concerned.

“I know because…” and fell mute, the unmasking already begun.

“Because you are a Prince of the Realm,” Sif finished for him.

 _Just not for Asgard,_ as he grew three inches, as bands bristled up to lie atop his skin. Blue skin.

His unmaking radiated enough energy that Sif’s candlelight palm briefly was bright as a torch.

“Loki,” Sif breathed.

“Kill me, as you wish,” Loki said, his voice barely deeper.

She strode up to him. Close enough to kick.

Close enough to punch clean through.

Loki held well and still, though his eyes betrayed his apprehension.

“Why would I do that?” Sif enquired.

“I am Jotunn. Of the Jotnar. Laufey’s son.”

With a smile, “If I kept clear of everyone who moved against his family, I’d never swore fealty to the Allfather. Besides, I trust you, Loki Sifsfriend.”

“Thank you. Though -” as Sif’s candlelight went out.

“Besides…” Sif added.

“Besides? What more could there be to - mmh!” when Sif ambushed him, her lips a soft press against his, Sif’s quiet breath out her nostrils and upon his, her long and tough fingers delicate in their movements upon his shoulders.

Loki relaxed into the experience, surrendering to Sif.


	4. Kid Loki

DATE ON EARTH: 2742.  
LOCATION: beach, Midgard.

Her camo-dress as white as all the sand of this beach, Sif watched Loki at play, and half expected him to try his hand at commanding the tide.

 _After a long drought, my feelings for him were returning… And I thought our timing getting better… And, somehow or other, he reverts to **a boy** ’s body. One more decade, and he’ll be fully grown. A few more centuries before – as Thor’s Avengers phrase it, Loki is legal._ She was patient.

A shadow fell across her, and Sif said, “Good day, my king.” She didn’t look in his eyes any more – when she did, she tended to see his want. _Unaltered in mind, youthed only in body._

Using his training, Loki **_moved_** \- an action too swift to counter – and placed a chaste kiss upon Sif’s lips. And ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, knowing Sif as he did.

Chaste. Lacking in violence, fear, or passion. Their first of that sort.

Sif groaned. It was going to be a _long_ four hundred forty years.


	5. Making a point

DATE ON EARTH: 1195.  
LOCATION: Royal Palace, Gladsheim, Asgard, Asgardr.

“I didn’t know there were so many people in Asgard,” Sif said.

“Who turns down a party?” Lorelei asked her fellow Shieldmaiden.

“Haldorr.”

Lorelei rolled her eyes. “That’s because he’s Lord Hod’s son. Why, were you hoping to dance with him?”

“You pry as much as my cousin,” Sif said.

Mock-insulted, “You compare Angrboda to me, a descendant of Buri Himself? We’re both Meili’s shieldmaidens, but that’s all she has in common with me.”

 _Yes, that and you both think Thor will grow up to have an adorable chest._ “Yes, I compare,” Sif said. “For one, you both deflect. For two, you both take an interest in my life. For three, you both find Meili’s brother ogle-worthy.”

Lorelei scowled. “Pardon my heresy, but I don’t find Prince Thor an attractive boy.”

“Wrong brother.” _And you know it,_ thought Sif with a grin.

“Nonsense. Unless you refer to yourself, and want others thinking otherwise,” with a grin that poked light fun at her fellow shieldmaiden.

Sif rolled her eyes.

“We’re nearly full-grown, Sif, sister-in-arms. Another few centuries, and we’ll all have to pick our first spouses -- I will, you will, Fandral will – and some centuries after _that_ , it’ll be time to replenish Asgard’s population.”

“And what does that tell you?” Sif asked her.

“That everything is plotted out for us,” Lorelei said with a pout you could _hear_ , and near enough feel in the air.

“Or…” _Or you seize what you want, make your own decisions…provided they don’t violate royal orders._

“There’s no or,” Lorelei said.

 _Proving you wrong,_ Sif thought as she ascended the few steps to the dance floor, _I’ll prove the both of them wrong,_ then making her way right to where Prince Loki stood chatting with Lord Niord about something. “May I have this dance, good prince?” Sif asked.

Loki looked at her. “Did not my sister ban her shieldmaidens from spending time with her brothers?” Loki asked, wary of being caught in a trap.

Sif nodded. “But this festival is the Allfather’s decree.”

 _Hierarchy._ “Then yes,” and held out his hand as he understood one was to do at the start of a dance.

The first minute of their dancing together was not memorable, it could be argued - _Angrboda managed to teach me a few traditional dances, but given how Loki’s feet are underfoot at the wrong times, he doesn’t know them. And it’s well clear that I don’t know the dances he knows._ And, with that acknowledged, she felt it best to move on to the next phase:

Sif drew Loki close, and their noses bumped before their lips did. A slight shift, and her nose slid against his, flat on flat. Their lips touched, his and hers. _I don’t see the appeal,_ Sif mused before taking a step back a second later – as many went “aww” at the sight – and resumed the dancing, now with an even more confused Loki. _If this doesn’t get Lorelei and Angrboda to start planning for the future, by Odin’s beard what will?_


	6. Gestures and reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts about HYDRA were written before the release of Captain America 2. Perhaps there is another HYDRA group, one not any more covert than SHIELD was pre-Avengers?

DATE ON EARTH: 2014:  
LOCATION: Stark Tower Lower Levels.

Under normal circumstances, Phil would have killed him and walked away, never to have any more to do with him. But there were several reasons why these were not normal circumstances.

“I understand you’re behind…this,” Phil said. 

“Unremarkably vague,” Loki remarked. Sif jabbed him with her elbow.

“Thank you.” _For telling her that I was alive, and for convincing her to give me another chance._

“For which of my deeds?” Loki asked. Sif jabbed him again.

“You spoke with…” and didn’t need to say her name – the woman Stark called ‘The Cellist’ – as they both knew of whom they were speaking. “And didn’t tell her anything classified.”

“Why should I do your work for you?”

Sif considered jabbing him again, but reflected that he hadn’t denied it – rather, had explained it.

Phil saw that too. “I know,” he recognized.

When neither of them said more, Loki exclaimed that, “There’s no indebtedness for what I did.”

“Good to know.”

 _You and others would surge forth to repay Thor had_ he _been the one to approach your dear musician._ But he made due with saying only, “On the matter of work, it is not I who will be explaining to her in a minute.”

“You…invited her here?” Coulson asked.

Loki didn’t confirm it. But nor did he deny it. “She should be emerging from the elevator shortly,” was all Loki said.

“Right, because not everyone can teleport.” Because, really, that was the only other option for arrival with this place, being in the basement as they were, flight was right out.

“You keep using that word. I do not believe it means what you think it does.”

_Oh great, wasn’t bad enough when he was mad…now he’s quoting movies?_

Interupting everyone, a hammer flew through a wall and came to a dead halt in the center of the room, a meter away from Sif.

“That’s not Mjolnir,” Coulson said.

Sif and Loki shot Coulson a look which translated roughly as ‘ya think?’

“Stormbreaker,” Sif said. “This is tragic.”

“Did someone die?” Tony asked, seeing the looks on the Asgardians.

“This hammer can do something Mjolnir cannot,” Loki said.

“Dance?”

“When its bearer grows close to death or to surrender, Stormbreaker will go to the person its bearer trusted more than any other. Which means Bill is not out on solo adventures as we had thought.”

“Hoped,” Sif said.

“Bill?” Steve asked. “The same ‘Bill’ you just said went with you to get that shield?”

“Beta Ray Bill,” Loki confirmed.

“How dangerous is it if he surrenders?” Coulson asked.

“As the last of his kind, there are no others who could surrender their acceptance of the Mantle.”

“Mantle? He’s going to be wearing furs or fireplaces?” Tony asked.

“He becomes the living embodiment of Setukh, who is a god to those that your kind consider gods.”

"Not seeing the problem."

“Insanity is an occupational risk.”

Sif added, “Though its onset varies with what situation the bearer is in – under attack and fighting, is faster than calm and quiet.”

“I’m going to guess that this god isn’t the sort to just pick up and teleport to some other part of the universe?” Bruce asked.

“Easier to lay waste to armies and landscapes.”

“That’s a violation, then,” Coulson said.

“What?” Bruce asked.

“If HYDRA still has him in their custody, they’re in violation of the agreement.”

Steve was on his feet faster than anyone could blink. “You made an agreement – with HYDRA??”

“Nineteen-fiftythree. It was an escape clause, something both sides signed because it specifically dealt with the things that, if they got loose, would be a very bad day for SHIELD and HYDRA.”

“And how bad is very bad?” Tony asked.

“Basically, anything Asgardian or stronger, the other side has to be informed. Not of the details.”

“Just that you have it?” Tony asked.

Coulson nodded. _I suppose, if they didn’t know about the hammer or the on-hold godhood, HYDRA might not have realized that this alien qualified under the agreement._

“I don’t suppose it’s asking too much that we know where HYDRA put it,” Steve said.

“We know the continent,” Coulson said.

“Lovely,” Tony said.

“We need to confer,” Sif said, pulling Loki to the balcony. “That was a brave thing you did, Loki,” Sif told him.

 _Telling them about Bill? Ah…the cellist._ “I said nothing to her about her keeping away or rejoining him,” Loki said.

“And what did you say?” she asked, pressing against Loki’s side, smiling inwardly when his arm got out of her way.

“I told her what it was like to come back from the dead. And mentioned Coulson did so too.”

“Ah. Can’t imagine what news like that must have done to her mind. Oh wait, I can.”

“No, you did,” Loki corrected.

“I did,” Sif agreed, and wrapped one arm around Loki’s neck, drawing him close, his head against hers. She breathed him in as he breathed her in. Their lips neared their love’s lips, and –

And she said, “We should go.”

Loki nodded. “The two of us to recover Bill, or will your SHIELD militia be joining us?”

It would be good to fight alongside May and Simmons. “Mine? After what you just did, your brother-in-resurrection will no doubt be coming as well.” _Though it rather delays his reunion with his musician friend._

“Then we shouldn’t leap off the balcony as we charge into action,” Loki said, and Sif was positive she could hear an ‘oh what a pity’ in his voice.


	7. Agent Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They wouldn't believe that we were like them," Loki said. "And if they believed even a bit, they would run in opposite directions."
> 
> Sif stuck her tongue out at him.
> 
> {takes place A.O.S. post-The Only Light In The Darkness}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (okay, not a First Kiss, but its a bit of fluff(ish) I felt like writing after I saw the new ep)

"I assure you, Sif, I harbor no ill will towards the mortal." _The fact that Thor is not his favorite of the heroes, is only part of the reason why._

"You both failed to kill each other. Can I have your word that you won't try to finish the job?" Sif asked him, one palm on his chest.

" **I** will not try, nor will I do," Loki assured her, lying beside her. "I make no assurance about _him._ "

"Phil just needs to get to know you. Until he does, I think you should stay with Agent May - Melinda is the least flighty of Phil's team. There is much the two of you could discuss."

"Such as...?" Loki asked, confident there was a reason why Sif was talking him into visiting Midgard with her.

"When I was there, working with them..." Sif said, and bit her lip.

Loki blinked. _You haven't been nervous like this since... oh my._

"The two of them reminded me of us," Sif said. "The way you and I were."

"Ah." _You with your loyalty so strong that Fandral said one day there'd be love there. He won that bet, but I have no way to pay him as yet._ "Devotion and affection, sheathed in duty and care, shining with steadfastness," Loki said.

Sif nodded.

"They wouldn't believe that we were like them," Loki said.

"Were?" Sif repeated. "Loki, I could make a case that you're _still_ like that."

"I'm improving."

"Physically speaking, I can wait a few more centuries than Melinda and Phil can. Emotionally, I'm good for a human lifespan before I club you over the head," she informed Loki.

 _Isn't what you did the other night? I_ do _know what you mean, granted._ "And if the two of them believed in the parallel even a bit, they would run in opposite directions."

Sif stuck her tongue out at him.

Loki leaned over and kissed that lovely tongue so capable of cutting wit and astute observations. "Very well, I shall assist you in this endeavor."

She beamed at him, a smile he felt was utterly radiant.

"We'll go in the morning," Loki said.

"Not sooner?" Sif asked.

"When we arrive on Midgard, you don't wish to be washed and in clothes that _don't_ smell like those socks Thor kept from his childhood?"

Grumbling, "Very well. Let's go wash up," kissed his nose, and slid out of bed.

Loki watched her go, while thinking dark thoughts about these friends of hers who -

Sif coughed.

Loki frowned...until he realized Sif's careful use of the dual pronoun in that comment about washing. He all but leaped out of bed and to her side, one arm sliding around her shoulder. 

"We need to get your observational skills back up to full power, my prince," Sif said dryly.

"I agree. Can I count on your personal assistance, my lady?" Loki asked in kind.

"Took you long enough to ask." _Now we need to help my friends on that score._


End file.
